planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Light Machine Guns/@comment-26427439-20160605043435/@comment-210.178.126.64-20160605131628
As a user of all NC LMGs, here's what I can say: *GD-22S (I know you have it, but I'd like to share my experience): My personal favorite. I Auraxiumed first and continue using it a lot. While it drops the killing and damage output area, its still very good (better than 652 RPM and 143 Damage weapons in damage output). Its mobility and 50 round mag retains a nice and easy assault rifle feel while having good ammo capacity. At 620 m/s, this is a good muzzle velocity (falls short to EM1 and GODSAW) that allows leading to be much easier than other weapons. And above all, you get this for 325 certs. Main issue is that it lacks in attachment range. *EM1: Squad support defines this gun. A moderate rate of fire, high muzzle velocity, and low recoil means that hitting a majority of your shots is easy. Not only that, but for a 100 round mag weapon, its very mobile. This can be buffed to a 200 rounds (ext. mag, and this is something I did) to make an awesome point defense/suppression weapon. Unfortunately, this speed and controllability is the price of killing potential. Flat TTK of 0.55, which doesn't stack the odds in your favor with 1v1 fights. Use like an NS weapon, so HEADSHOTS will exponentially increase the number of engagements you win. *EM6: Gauss SAW meets EM1. The muzzle velocity is the major hit in this weapon, as it has a 570 m/s, which even assault rifles look down on (I use HVA, so its not too bad). The best thing about this weapon is that it has a 600 RPM and 167 damage, which makes for a easy to handle (easier than Gauss SAW, but not as easy as EM1) weapon that can perform in a wide range difference (provided you can lead the shots). Like the EM1, it can buff its 100 round mag to an amazing 200 rounds, nullifying almost 80% of times where you would've needed the reload. In reload, its slower than EM1 but faster than Gauss SAW. Considered by many to be one of the best NC LMGs in the game *LA1 Anchor: a shorter ranged version of the EM6, it is identical in many respects but is faster to equip and reload and can equip an advanced laser sight. However, this weapon takes a hit by losing 50 rounds (or in my case, 150 rounds) or ammo and is outperformed at longer ranges because it has no access to HVA. At CQC, however, this thing can mow down its enemies with dreadful ease, especially when landing headshots. While its a good LMG and many like it in medium - short range, I'm personally not a fan. *Gauss SAW S: Familiar with TMG-50? Let's say the muzzle velocity got buffed and a few more attachments were thrown in, along with a blue and gold paint job. Result is the Gauss SAW S. Its similar to the 22S, but has higher muzzle velocity (and higher recoil), larger magazine and attachment options, but much slower to use. Despite this, its equip time is faster than even the EM1's. Extended magazines (something the TMG can envy) will bump the magazine to 150 rounds. Soft point or HVA are available (recommend soft point, because velocity of bullet is already high). Nice to have, performs in areas where other LMGs go dark or it can can switch between these areas and adapt faster. *Gauss SAW: Big man. THEORITICALLY, 20 kills per mag. This guy kicks like a Bronco when you fire too long, but the bullets... also kick like a Bronco. The Gauss SAW performs as a hard hitting NC LMG at medium to long range, and has a sizeable 100 round magazine. The GODSAW has attachments HVA and compensator with no downsides from the attachments, a 65 round mag, but with greater mobility which, all in all, pairs well with the nature of the SAW. Hope I helped, but don't rely on my advice too much. I may not like what you like.